Killzone:Visum of Vita
by TheGreekDollmaker
Summary: A collection of stories based on my creative vision of the first Killzone game.  War...a story of tragedy,horror,terror and love.
1. Chapter 1 Fighting in a Gray World

Killzone:Visum Of Vita.

Creator's Note:This fan fic is not in canon with the official killzone is the killzone

universe through my creative vision.

All rights to Guerilla and Sony for the Killzone Trademark.

Chapter 01

Fighting in a Grey World

It feels cold in here.

Even through i am in a Heavily Reinforced Helgast Suit,even through im in a Transporation AirCraft with hot tempuratures on the inside,

even through i am about to fight in a planet which is much hotter than whatever i or everyone in helgast has ever exprianced, it still feels cold.

I dont know why i feel like its because of the fact that i am in an alien planet fighting agaist, once allies, the Vetkans.

My comprades are all unknow strangers i got paired with based on our skills. 4th Infrantry ShockTrooper Wave 103th TA.

I left all of my family in Helgah...i said farewell and departed away from my friends knowing that we may never meet again to reunite...

..But it doesnt matter anymore.

I am still in a Transporation ship with 30 other strangers...all ready to fight for our country right or wrong...

...Yet it still is fucking cold.

I stopped thinking about it...the pilor just informed us...in a few minutes i would be killing vektans, civilians, soldiers whatever.

It was agonising just hearing the gunshots explosions and fire music war makes at its others havent said anything since we left...

They probaply are just as anxious as i am.

The gunshots outside get louder, i can hear screams getting close...

The Transporation gets stabilised,we prepare our guns and the doors open.

And finally our killzone is finally shown.

Theres a brown and red fog that sorounds everywhere are bloody and mutilated,

I feel the presence of dread in the air and i feel a chill down my spine.

But i dont take any chances.

I run too the nearest high chest wall where apperently in war there are plenty hanging around.

I dont take a look behind me because i know that

that atleast half the guys on my TA are already fire is heard from every directions...explosions are relentless.

In the one oppurtunity i have i look around me to scan the battlefield...we landed on a freaking park.I see civilians dead everywhere or wounded on the ground...kids,parents...

...all ignorant of what is going on.

Trees that once stood are now cut in half or burning.

The White cities that Vekta was so proud of are now getting decimated into ruins.

Why the fuck am i even thinking about this? People are dying outhere yet i still stand here doing nothing, thinking how horrible all of this is.I've been here for one minute

yet i havent even fired my gun...and half of my group is happened to the speaches Scolar Visari made to keep our moral up,even if they made those because they knew

that they were pretty much sending soldiers to fight in a hellhole.

...i holded my head up for too long.I didnt realise it but i had been was silent all of a followed by pain.

...My left ear is i cant hear gunshots from my other ear...im about to cry.

I see around me while im crouched only to see that i am comprades are dead and the TA has been blown up.I panic.

I stand up and i fire my gun.I dont care where im shooting,i dont care who im alone and crying...just keep firing my gun.

It took only 6 seconds to empty my clip...they became like minutes for me...

I cannot hear gunshots...but i feel i felt the one that hit me on the getting shot at the stomach i still lose my balance.I drop my gun...fallen down...

Getting Blurry...I feel time passing slowly...paralysed as a group of ISA soldiers just run all around me.

Cannot see what they are ...tired...Coward...

Lots of blood...coward...

It still...feels cold...


	2. Chapter 2 Forgotten Memories

Killzone :Visum Of Vita.

Creator's Note:This fan fic is not in canon with the official killzone is the killzone

universe through my creative vision.

All rights to Guerilla and Sony for the Killzone Trademark.

Chapter 02

Forgotten Memories

* * *

Scolar Visari's Palace

23 hours after Helgah Midnight.

20 hours after the Invasion in Vekta

The sun was just set in the horison of the Helghan light always was brightest at the

start of the day in Helghan.

It showered with light the huge office Scolar Visari and most of his Generals and assistences were

working...most of them asleep by now since they were working nonstop on data

reports since the invasion office was certainly like a was a

board where Scolar Visari him self working, which was higher so that he could

be seen where he works.

Scolar Visari took a sip from his took a small break from working nonstop just to watch the sun set in the horison...he has never gotten tired of it...

Never has, never will.

"Scolar Visari" said a voice across the room.

"Yes, " Replied back Scolar Visari...he knew all of his assistences and could regognise them just by their voice.

"Havent you rested yet from your 20 hour shift? Your comprades are propably in the conference room right now preparing for their shift" he added.

Reg Caliban was on of the best assistences of Scolar had been know to work for hours at hold without getting tired...or atleast showing any signs of it.

"Being an assistent of the highest most regarded indevitual in the whole Helgan state in not something that should be taken lightly.

To keep this short sir i just recieved a message from General his report about the First 4 Invansion Waves.I have uploaded it into your PIComputer for you too inspect.''

''Thank you Assistent Reb may rest now,for your shift is done." said Visari in his ussual voice.

Reb closed the door as slowly as he could and sound of the door shutting still echoed across the room, something which Scolar visari never like loud noises.

He didnt waste any more time observing the were more important matters that needed to be resolved.

He fires his Personal HALENCOME 9.0 which he named from some film he

learned of in film history when he was checks his Reports from different commanders.

In no time he finds the message from Commander Cobar and without wasting anymore time he

prints the report out.

Sounds of paper are heard from the HALENCOM no time the report is printed.

Scolar Visari sighs,than looks at the report.

The report informs him of everything he has come to expect from his Generals.

They successfully managed to land all invasion waves while keeping the cassulties at minimum,

through that didnt say much. 25.000 Helgast were already dead even before

landing into planet Vekta.

He speculates that that number has propably quatribled in the last ten hours. Six of the Major cities

are been fought right now.

Theion, Oakway, , Riverpass, Berlik and Bourneport were the most important cities in

the ISA he knew that one of them was the most imporant of cities.

Controling Theion will be a hard progress,it will take the detication of millions of man but it will

pay off. Controlling Theion means controlling the war.

But theres one thing that Scolar Visari still cannot get of his cassaulties...

"Have we reached a point of unforgiveness? Thus far did we reach a point into a war where death is just a number ...?" Scolar Visari wondered.

Hatred runs through his vains for people above has seen the heart of people brought into submision but an higher destroied because of this, including

his here he is, in higher control of a whole empire, ready to fight for their leader, Scolar Visari...

''It wasnt always right this...'' he wondered again. "I remember a time where there was hope of diplomacical freedom..."

It was a subject that has been bothering him since the first time he and the generals talked about libarating themselfs from the ISA restrictions.

He always wanted to talk his way out, avoiding another conflict like the millions that had day of Libaration came closer and closer he couldn't stop thinking

about the deaths,the atrocities that would be commited.

But that time has long since gone by...

"Computer,show me the complete documents of the Vekta-Helgah relationship starting preferebly from the Vanisial Meeting"

"I want to remember again...how we got remember why im fighting, why i am leading people to war." he mourmoured to himself.

A list of documents showed up on the Visari knew about most of these were documentation of events that he was tought back on the Higher

Academy of Pyrreus. There was only on document he was frantacly searching. One of the first document that were written just after his rise into power.

It wasn't long before he would find document was named

"Finally here it is." he said with a smile on his opened the document and began to read...Suddenly he wasn't smiling.

" That night..." He said.

He started reading for some time, just to remember how that day went.

It was a dark and stormy night...actually it was quite sunny that day as he remembers it but he always thought of it as a dark and stormy night.

Back when it was still peacefull, albeit devestating to live in Helghan. 20 Years ago he and more than 60 representives of the Helghan State to talk to the ISA Representives

for Helghan Liberation.

He reads futher on to the document.

It describes in detail what happened on the meeting that they were suppose to achieve that day.

"Liberation of Helghan by offering aid and co-operation to the ISA and Vektan government."

He said to him self.

"The Helghan economy to be free of the ISA H.R. Code of Restrictions"

He said again.

He read on about the conversations.

"

...

Assistant Tress: The ISA Representative Court and their Code of restrictions has sinked the

Helghan economy to a level where the Helghan Phoenix has been worthless even 23 years after

the first Interstellar Helghan War. Our state doesnt have...

ISA D.A. Welson:* interrupts * Assistant Tress we have done research on the enviroments on

Helghan grounds and we have found that not only has enough food on stock to supply the

planet for more than 20 years.

Scolar Visari : The point Mister Welson is that those supplies will not last for more than those

years

…

"

Scolar Visari sighs...

The agreements that were set on that day were not in their main goal: to liberate Helghan of any ISA control...

"This should have been different. It should have been a simple some

pacing back and forth on trying to change the subject or pull excuses our of thin air to justify

their irrational actions" he talked out aloud.

"What cowards those ISA scums are" he said again this time hitting his desk...

Scolar Visari took a moment to clear his mind of ussually never is this angry.

He doenst want to give the wrong impression upon his generals or assistants.

"Scolar Visari" a voice was heard from his intercom.

"The assistants and Generals are ready for their new Shifts, they should be there any minute

right now including the Vice President which will fill your position for the time bring.

Maybe you should get some sleep since you have been working nonstop." was heard

again.

Visari couldn't identify the voice on the C.C. must be new he thought.

"Thank you C. you clerify your name please, as I suspect that you are new here" he

replied.

"Yes Scolar name is Natalie Clarenfield and you were correct.I got promoted in

Charge of Communications by General's Lente command." she clarified.

Natalie...Visari was reminded of his wife because they had the same name.

"I will be taking a small nap to regain energy. Inform of any of my generals not to wake me up

unless something is important" he said.

"I will do so Scolar Visari" she said while changing to another Communications channel.

"So much for working for a few more hours." Joked Visari while cleaning up his History Page.

He never told the computer to do it because he was afraid someone may have heard him.

He packed his stuff and headed on his leaving he wrote a small letter to the Vice

President.

It was a letter telling everyone on the new shift to work hard for a better helghan future.

He hopes this will atleast lower their stress a little.

He hopes...


End file.
